


My sun,My moon and My stars

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Falling In Love, First Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Kirk thinking about Spock
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 5





	My sun,My moon and My stars

**Author's Note:**

> My sun 
> 
> My moon
> 
> My stars
> 
> Enjoy

_I feel lust_

_I feel desire_

_I feel need_

_I feel want_

_But you are_

_Like water_

_Flowing away_

_I feel love_

_I feel naked_

_I feel wasted_

_I feel lost_

_I feel hurt_

_I feel pain_

_But most of all i feel in love_

_For you are mine_

_And I am yours_

_Forever_


End file.
